Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Epilogue)
Chapter 11 is the 11th and last chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Farewell". Plot (At the Dragon Temple, Tomas is hearing a sense from Bombo) *Tomas: Ah. The X-Nauts are defeated at last. (At Crocovile Swamp, Magnus is hearing a sense from Bombo as well) *Magnus: Oh goodness, Gnasty Gnorc is defeated. (At Cloudy Domain, Titan is hearing that Mario has defeated Ripto as Spyro defeated Gnasty Gnorc) *Titan: Oh boy, they defeated the two big bad boys. (At Ice Citadel in Astor's cell, Astor is still sensing on the world as he hear a sense from Mario and Spyro) *Astor: Oh my, they defeated the X-Nauts. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom at the broken castle, Merlon hear a sense from Mario) *Merlon: Mario is alive. He defeated the X-Nauts. *Toadsworth: What? *Merlon: He defeated the X-Nauts! *Toadsworth: Oh. They finally did it. That's my boy. And Luigi too. (Back at Chateau Ripto, Bombo is still rehealing Princess Peach) *Mario: Where are the orbs? *Spyro: They're in my body. I hope we can fix the Super Portal by the time we return. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Ripto: *get up* Gosh, what happen? *Gulp: *get up* Where is my bacon and chili fries? *Crush: *get up* What happen to my club? *Gnasty Gnorc: *get up* My head. *Bowser: *get up with Kammy* I'm not standing a chance. The princess is STILL MINE! *run to Bombo* *Mario: Bombo, look out. *Bombo: Banish! *teleport Bowser and Kammy* (Bowser and Kammy are teleported back to Bowser's Castle as Bowser run and break into Bowser Jr.'s room) *Bowser: Huh? *Bowser Jr.: Daddy! I am trying to do homework in here. *Bowser: Sorry son. No! I'm back. *Kammy: What happen? *Kamek: You guys were brought back here. *Bowser: Gah! That genie will pay for this. The next time i return, i will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. *Bowser Jr.: Can we eat lunch now? *Bowser: Yes. I'm cooking up a burger. (Back at Chateau Ripto, Princess Peach is fully healed) *Luigi: Ho ho ho. She's alive. *Spyro: This is some woman power she got. *Bianca: Easy piece of peach. *Princess Peach: Oh my. *Bombo: Once again, i rehealed you. *Gnasty Gnorc: No! I will crush that dragon. *Spyro: Bombo! *Bombo: *teleport Gnasty Gnorc back to his castle* (Gnasty Gnorc is teleported back to his castle) *Gnasty Gnorc: Oh no. *Gnorc #1: Gnasty Gnorc, you're back. *Gnasty Gnorc: Oh no. *Gnorc #2: They build new bathrooms. Thank goodness i can poop again. *Gnasty Gnorc: Shut up! I don't wanna hear about it. (Meanwhile, Princess Peach glows in front of the group) *Agent Zero: Huh? *Greta: Wow. *Handel: She glows like in a fairy tail story. *Spyro: Let's go back to Summer Forest. *Princess Peach: Yes. (Princess Peach teleports the group back to Summer Forest) *Professor: My friends, you are back! *Mario: We all did. *Zoe: Oh hi guys. *Spyro: Hey Zoe, you made it in. *Zoe: Sure i did. *Bianca: The battle is finally over. *Sheila: Yay. *Moneybags: Look like you guys need to pay me some gems. *Spyro: What? *Moneybags: I'm just kidding. I'm just playing with you. *Spyro: Ha ha. Very funny gem bear. *Professor: Did you save the orbs? *Spyro: They're in my body. *Mario: I have the red crystal. *Professor: Alright. Let's take it back where it came from. *Agent 9: Start the teleporter. (Back at Winter Tundra, the group arrives at the Super Portal area) *Spyro: Is it a good idea to turn the portals back on since Ripto is defeated? *Professor: Actually, i'm still shuting them off just in case Ripto come back for revenge. *Hunter: How are you going to work this thing? *Professor: Look like this Super Portal can warp to any world you go to. *Mario: We need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and fix the castle that the X-Nauts have done. *Yoshi: Can we? *Professor: Sure thing. *Spyro: Let's do it. *close his eyes as he get the orbs out of his body to place the orbs in* *Mario: *float the red crystal to the Super Portal* (The red crystal and orbs are placed to open a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom) *Luigi: We did it! *Sgt. James Byrd: Aye aye. *Professor: You guys did it. *Luigi: Sure we did. *Spyro: Thank you everyone for saving the world. I couldn't done it without you guys. *Mario: Beats me my friend. *Bianca: If there's trouble back in your world. We can come back to you. *Mario: This will be a new generations of dragons for now on. *Spyro: Peace on. *Luigi: Let's a go! *jump into the portal* *Yoshi: Wait up Luigi! *jump into the portal* *Princess Peach: Goodbye for now. *Hunter: Goodbye princess. *Spyro: You know that dragons love princesses, right? *Princess Peach: Oh sure they do. In fantasy stories. *Mario: Come on Princess Peach. The people are waiting for us back home. Oh, goodbye for now. *Princess Peach: Let's go. *Mario: Yahoo! *he and Peach jump into the portal back to the Mushroom Kingdom* *Blink: I'm gonna miss them. *Sheila: Don't worry, they'll come back anytime sooner. *Agent 9: Good people, huh? *Spyro: Just good guys, okay? *Agent 9: Yes. *Sparx: He said it. *Professor: Good luck Mario. Thank you for saving us. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, the portal open as Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach jumped out of the portal return to the castle) *Merlon: Princess Peach! *Toadsworth: You guys are back! *Mario: We defeated the X-Nauts. *Princess Peach: We finally reunited. *Luigi: Oh yeah. *Yoshi: Happy endings. *Toadsworth: We should fix the castle by now. *Mario: Yes. We should be ready to repair the castle anytime sooner. It will be a brand new castle for us. *Luigi: We alway move, right? *Mario: We're staying unless we rent on for vacation like we did on Beanbean Kingdom. *Princess Peach: We make decisions anytime we want. *Luigi: Princess Peach is right. *Yoshi: She's the boss still. *Mario: She is. *Luigi: I wish i was the boss. *Princess Peach: *snap her fingers* I said it. *Mario: Ah. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (The background song "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors plays. Moments later, Tomas is here to make an announcement at the Dragon Village.) *Tomas: Ladies and gentleman, the X-Nauts are finally defeated! Everything should be back to normal by now. *Everyone: *cheers* *Spyro: Oh yeah. He finally did it. *Flame: Now we can go to school again together. *Ember: Don't you except a date on me? *Spyro: Hey. *Ember: Just wait a few years. *Spyro: Ok. *Tomas: The new generations of dragons has only begun. We will invite other dragons other to make this village a better place. It is not just a village. It is now a community. *Everyone: *cheers* *Spyro: Yes. *Hunter: Ha. That does it. *Bianca: Can we plan our date now? *Hunter: Oh sure. We can go to our honeymoon anytime we wish. *Bianca: Alright. I hope we have a good time on our date. *Hunter: This is going to be sweet. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's castle is finally fixed, looking perfect and new) *Toadsworth: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the new Peach's Castle. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mario: Ah ha. *Luigi: New castle, new rooms. *Princess Peach: Today, you guys are going to have a look at the castle like you're in a museum. *Toad: Let's go. *Toadette: Yay! (Inside of Peach's new castle) *Yoshi: These rooms are nice after all. *Mario: Sure thing my friend. *Luigi: I love this place. *Yoshi: Nothing last forever. *Luigi: Protecting the castle is such a good idea, right? *Mario: Yes. We don't protect the castle, we protect the whole world from Bowser and other forces. *Luigi: Oh. *Yoshi: Happy family. *Mario: What a happy family after all. *Luigi: Okie dokie. (Back in Dragon Village, Spyro is playing with Ember and Flame as Sparx is watching them over) *Flame: Tag, your it! *Spyro: Hey. *Ember: You can't catch us. *Spyro: Now i'm gonna catch you all! *Flame: Run! *Ember: It's the gnorc. *Spyro: I will tag after you guys! *Sparx: Kids will alway be kids. (Back at the Goomba Village, Goompapa and Goomama set the welcome back cake on the table outside) *Goompapa: I hope they are back. *Daisy: I hope my lover is back. *Goombario: They left with Astor to save the world from some villain group. *Goombaria: Look, there they come! *Mario: We are back! *Luigi: Daisy? *Daisy: Luigi! *Luigi: *hug Daisy* Oh Daisy, i didn't see you there. *Daisy: That's my more. *stop huging Luigi* *Goombario: We made a cake just for you. *Mario: Wow. *Yoshi: Vanilla or chocolate? *Goombario: It's either both. *Yoshi: I'll say both. *Goompa: It's time to eat! *Gooma: Dig them up. (The Goombario Family, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Daisy are enjoying eating cake on the table) *Luigi: Happy family huh? *Mario: You said it like ten times. *Luigi: What did i do? *Daisy: You know what Mario? You're such a nag. *Mario: *laughs* Very funny Daisy. *Yoshi: I love the icing. *Goombario: I know that a baby Goomba can gobble this up in seconds* *Goombaria: We are kids. *Goombario: Oh. *Kooper: Hey. Look who decided to show up. *Mario: Kooper. *Kooper: Yep. You guys came back, how was the trip? *Luigi: It was not a trip. It was a rescue mission. *Yoshi: It was a mission to save the world. *Luigi: Oh, i get confused most of the time. *Kooper: Are you eating without me? *Goompapa: No. We are saving a piece just for you. *Kooper: Oh boy, cake! *Daisy: I love how these guys act like four year olds in preschool when they fall in love with food they want. *Goomama: Except when they eat seaweed and pineapple on the pizza. *Mario: What can we drink? *Goombario: We have a big glass of water. Pour it to yourself like when you go to the restaurant. *Mario: Okie dokie. *pour water on his cup and drink it* Ah. *Luigi: Look like we have a day off. *Daisy: Best day ever. *Kooper: I can see with my eyes shut. *Yoshi: Hey! *Kooper: I was being sarcastic. *Yoshi: Very funny Kooper. *Mario: Now we make peace to the good Goombas to the world. *Luigi: Happily ever after. (The background song ends as the gang make some peace and grace together on the table) THE END (In a mid-credit scene, Crush and Gulp try to wake Ripto up inside of Chateau Ripto) *Gulp: Wake up small bun. *Crush: Wakie wakie. *Ripto: *wake up* What?! *Crush: I'm making sure that you're dead and gone. *Ripto: No! I am not done. I am alive. *Gulp: You're back boss. *Ripto: I still hate you. *Gulp: Oh Ripto, we never lose you again. *Ripto: No! I hate this day. The X-Nauts are gone and i never get a chance to destroy the world. *Crush: Are we fired or something? *Ripto: No. Let's go to lunch. (In a post-credit scene on the dark ruins in the mountains, Red is sensing some moments from the X-Nauts' defeat) *Red: No. I can't believe that the X-Nauts are defeated. *Gnorc #1: Lord Red. *Red: What. *Gnorc #2: I think we should start sprending dark gems all over the world. *Red: Yes. My job is to make sure that Gnasty Gnorc will get a chance to defeat Spyro. One day, the world will be ours and Elder Tomas will be dead. *Gnorc #3: Oh yeah, that's the point. *Red: Go on guys, i will make sure that the world stay balance. I will find that red plumber for defeating Sir Grodus. And kill the purple dragon Spyro. THE REAL END Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 10) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers